A Life Changed
by doesthatmakemepokey
Summary: Dean gets hit by a witch's curse.Will he survive, how will he change, will John go insane from the effect
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review and tell me whether I should continue it.

Dean was sitting on the floor of Bobby's kitchen on a blanket, clutching a wooden object in his hand. His bright green eyes were alight with innocence and wonder as he examined the alphabet blocks surrounding him. Cooing and gurgling he put it down and then he reached for a fabric ball that was nearby throwing it at his Dad laughing as John rolled it back to him, smiling at his antics. He looked at Bobby who was still in shock over their arrival and Dean's condition.

"How the hell did this happen Winchester?" Bobby asked looking at Dean. He just couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"I don't know, one minute we were tracking the witch who had been doing those sacrifices then I heard her laughing at us, saying I would spend the next year and more doing penance for my crimes against by blood, then poof! There was Dean naked as the day he was born crying his head off. He was a bitch settle let me tell you. But he doesn't seen aware of anything wrong" John said thoughtfully watching his son play with the toys on the floor.

"Oh she was telling you straight, you are going to suffer John. This curse is a bitch and it's what the 24th March, yeah, so in 15 months he will back to himself. Sorry John I can't do anything else." Bobby told him resignedly smiling as Dean gurgled over their attention.

"Huh why that long?" John asked confused.

"Because it's a witch's year, a year and a day and it's been 3 months exactly since his birthday, she used the day to fuel the curse. He's the way he is till March 25th next year" Bobby explained to him.

John sighed rubbing his hands hard across his face and standing up, walking to Dean. He crouched down and rubbed Dean on his head.

"How you doing ace. You having fun?" John smiled at his son. Dean's reply was a cooing laugh at his father.

"Daddy dad a" He held up a block to John who took it and placed it on his small tower he had created.

Turning back to Bobby he sighed again, he said, "I need a drink, a strong one"

"Here Here" Bobby said pouring them s stiff jack each. They both were thinking about the next year and John's hard times ahead. John was listing the new things that he did not have that Dean needed. Getting up and reaching for the keys he picked up Dean who laughed at him grabbing his face. Rascal John thought and he was going to be just as bad as he once was when he was tiny, he just knew it.

Bobby watched them smiling, privately thinking that John had this coming, Dean had not a good childhood, he had too many burdens that kids shouldn't have. The witch had a sense of irony it seemed. Boy would make the year interesting. Babies tended to do that he thought and he bet Dean was a character even when small.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and feedback. Love you all.

As I was half asleep when I was writing I missed things, it wasn't beta'd so I'll cover it here. Sorry guys

Disclaimer; supernatural is not mine no matter how hard I wish.

Bobby's pov

_Almost a week had passed since John had arrived at his place in a panic over his and Dean's last hunt. Dean had been caught unawares and was caught in a witches spell. He had been deaged from 23 years to perhaps 15 months old. Bobby thought it was hysterically funny but he was worried about the boys' well being initially. But after the first couple of days he could see that John would be fine with his now infant son. Bobby had tried to get John ring Sam at Stanford and let him know about his brothers' condition but John was not going to cave on the matter. It was the morning of a Saturday and Bobby was preparing coffee and breakfast for the three of them when John came into the kitchen with Dean in his arms. It was only 8am and Dean had refused to settle until midnight but the kid was wide awake and squirming ready to play. Bobby was slightly glad Dean and John were leaving today, their shopping trip for new clothes and things for Dean was completely awful Dean managed to escape the shopping cart even though he wasn't quite sturdy on his feet and has run amok down some aisles in Wal-Mart until they caught up with him._

Sitting wearily in a chair with Dean on his lap, John gratefully accepted the coffee cup from Bobby who then placed toast and eggs and bacon full plates on the table in front of them. For Dean there was a bottle of juice and a bowl of baby muesli. Feeding Dean in alternating bites of his own breakfast, John then placed Dean on the floor in front of his toys with his bottle. Making happy noise over the toys Dean played while the men discussed John going to meet up at Pastor Jims. John agreed to help out though he hadn't informed Jim or Mac. Dean was going to get a check up while he was there just in case. Smiling at Dean who had toddled over to John, tugging on his pants leg and was holding up his arms in the 'up" gesture. Obliging John picked him up and held in his lap, he studied his eldest.

The same fuzzy blond waves covered his head as it did years ago. The same emerald green eyes shined happily at him as Dean tugged experimentally on his beard. He had seemed confused by it. John was certain it was because he hadn't had it when Dean had first been this small. He made a mental note to shave as soon as possible tonight when they stopped at Blue Earth. He was slightly amused at the baby jeans with cartoon styled t shirt Dean was wearing, knowing that his son would rather be naked than wearing the baby colours he was in now. A very hard tug pulled him out of his musings.

"Ow! Dean don't pull on Daddy's beard" He grinned as Dean laughed," oh really laugh will you? I'll make you laugh Deano". He said mock seriously tickling Dean whose bright innocent laughter filled the kitchen.

Smirking at the sight, Bobby remarked "You're in for a long year Winchester, he won't let you rest any of it''.

"I know he never did. Once he was walking, he was into everything" John remembered, "We thought we would go insane. Though he was an easier baby that Sam had been". John told him thinking of how Dean would manage to be a real terror once he was mobile but he loved to spend most of his time close, having cuddles and generally being near one of his parents. John sadly wondered if Dean realised his mother was not going hold him, love him like she used to.

As John got their gear in the truck, after deciding that the impala would be fine at Bobby's until Dean could drive it again, Dean was settled in a second hand car seat that he had managed to find along with a portable cot for him in a pawn shop. He climbed in the truck starting the engine. Dean's eyes went wide at the sound of the engine, small _oooh_ sounds issuing from him as he drooled over fingers in his mouth. Nodding goodbye to Bobby the two Winchesters headed off to Blue Earth.

The drive was relatively quiet, only stopping for lunch and when Dean needed to be changed and fed. In the afternoon Dean was napping soundly curled around a blanket that had been tucked around him. John hoped he would sleep tonight and not repeat the last night's previous activities.

As they reached the church and Pastor Jims house around the back of the church property, John climbed out of the truck and undid Dean from his car seat. The baby was not really awake as it was now early evening; the two Winchesters went inside the house where he was greeted by Jim.

"John how are... what on earth is that?!" Jim exclaimed.

Chuckling, John replied," Its a baby John surely you've seen them before?"

Scowling at his rough friend he said "Yes John I have, what I meant is who that is?"

Hearing some commotion in the front room, Dr Mackland Ames came in, seeing Dean.

"John is that Dean?" he asked shocked at the baby in John's arms.

"Yep Pastor Jim, Mac Dean got hit by a regression type curse a week ago. He's now 15 months old, and it's going to last about a year." John explained all the major crucial details to avoid too many questions. The hunters moved into Jim's main room and sat down. Dean was half way between asleep and awake and was making half crying sounds as he tried to get back to sleep but was jostled by movement. Blinking heavily he began to cry loudly. Shifting him to his shoulder John rubbed him on the back, soothing the baby back to sleep.

When Dean had quietened and was sniffling into John's shirt, John asked Jim where they were bunking for the night. Jim told him their usual room, staring at the tiny Dean in the hunters arms.

"Ok thanks. Mac you reckon you should grab his cot from the truck for me?" He asked holding out his keys to the other hunter.

"Sure I'll get your stuff". Mac headed outside to the truck to remove the Winchesters gear that was needed for their time at Jims. Bringing it all upstairs, the travel cot first he then headed back to the truck for the bags.

When he came back in the room that was the Winchesters while they were here, Mac saw that Dean was sleeping on the bed while John put up the cot and made it with baby blankets and sheets. When that job was done the father undressed his son and changed his diaper. Mac had to admit he was surprised at the no protesting from Dean. Dean was then placed under the blankets in the cot and the baby rolled over and was dead to the world within seconds.

The two hunters went downstairs where they sat in the living room with beers. John was waiting for questions on the state of his eldest son. Within a minute of sitting in silence Jim asked.

"How in God's name did this happen?"

"He got blindsided by the witch we were hunting in Wyoming." John explained all that had occurred that day to them and how he and Bobby had looked and were still looking for a cure but explained that it would reverse itself in ones years of it occurring. The two men looked stunned at the situation. Both were thinking the same thing: can Winchester cope with this. He asked Mac to examine Dean in the morning to check his health and well being. Mac being psychic meant he could get a feel of Dean's thoughts just to check he wasn't trapped in a tiny body. John doubted this as so far Dean's behaviour was that of a baby but John wanted to be sure.

"What about Sam does he know John?" Jim asked giving the hunter a piercing look. Looking sheepish and angry, John replied, "No I haven't and I don't see why I should Jim. He's at college and happy away from us. He doesn't need to know, he can't help so what's the point." He said with annoyance.

Looking amazed at the other hunters blindness, Mac said, "And what if you are hurt John, are you still going to hunt? What will happen to Dean then clearly you haven't thought of that scenario." he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Damnit I know this!" John glared at him, "That has scared me since he got hit alright. Sam... I don't know alright I'm dealing with this as best I can. I'll call him if I have to, hell I'll go to him if I have to" the hunter said wearily rubbing his temples tiredly.

"But you will still hunt?"

"Yes I am just maybe not as much, if I get a case that could be the demon I'm definitely hunting it" john said adamantly.

"What you will do is bring the boy here if you do John, he can't be caught up in that while he is defenceless." The pastor told him forcefully. John grinned slightly at him. Bobby had told him the same thing and Dean was properly more comfortable with the grizzled hunter.

As the night went on the hunters discussed the hunt in a nearby town

To be continued...maybe

I need ideas people, help me please let me know. Oh and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Thanks everyone for the reviews especially Alienmom and Welsh Demon and AllieMcD for your reviews and ideas, you sparked my muse into action on 2 chapters so you guys rock. Free hugs all around ;)

Disclaimer: not mine, just borrowing for a while.

The day after the two Winchesters arrived at Blue Earth, John was starring in the bathroom mirror at a man he almost didn't recognise. His beard had confused Dean, because he didn't remember his father ever with a beard and he had been trying to remove it for him by tugging it out of his skin. Without the beard, John looked years younger, less ragged. He couldn't help thinking of better days when monsters, evil were stories in books and movies, they didn't permeate every fibre of his and the boys lives. Smiling at his reflection, he thought of his beautiful Mary, who had hated when he let any stubble grow longer than 2 days. As he finished his bathroom needs, he heard Dean crying for him from their temporary room. Walking quickly to their room, he saw Dean standing in his travel cot holding the fabric walls. He stopped crying as soon as he saw his Dad, an adorable smile flashing across his face. He had his arms held out and called "Up up Da". John scooped his small son up tickling him gently.

Dean giggled and squirmed in his arms. Cuddling into Johns shoulder, he ran a hand across his now smooth face, cooing and nodding softly as if saying "much better Dad". Giving Dean a quick sniff test, John laid him down on his bed, while he pulled out the necessary implements for a diaper change. As he changed Dean's diaper, Mac knocked on the open door.

"Morning John, how's Dean?" Mac asked.

Smirking at him for a moment, John gestured to the stinky diaper in a what do you see gesture making the other hunter laugh.

"Yeah I see, do you still want me to examine him today?"

John nodded." Yes if you can, just making sure, that he is ok". He finished the diaper change, and put the dirty one in a plastic bin bag. He then pulled out clean clothes for Dean and got him dressed. Today Dean was wearing a long sleeved tee shirt and overalls and socks. The hunters then went to Jim's kitchen for breakfast.

After wards, Dean was sitting on the cleaned table while Mac did a quick examination to see how healthy Dean was. The baby found this a brilliant game; especially the stethoscope and Mac enjoyed playing with him for a bit. Dean was a beautiful child and he was hard to resist when he grinned that wide innocent smile at him. The other two men sat drinking coffee, discussing various hunting topics while they waited for Mac to finish looking over Dean.

He finished his examination, releasing Dean who crawled across the table to his Dad. John sat him in his lap giving him a sparkly toy to play with.

"So he's really a baby then? Not regressed into a smaller body?" He already knew this answer but he wanted to be sure.

"He is a normal baby John; he gave normal responses for his current age. He's a little small but he properly always was yes?" Mac asked.

John nodded thinking of how scrawny Dean had seemed until he was about 7.

"Only thing that's an issue is he's going to start teething soon. I noticed a few teeth rising under his gums." Mac reported to John who scowled.

"Great teething. I really didn't miss that." Shaking his head John got sympathetic looks from the other two who had both been around Sam during some of that phase.

"At least your boy is happy John, healthy. You can handle teething." Jim reminded him. The baby was gurgling away in John's arms, whining slightly to be put down to play. John set Dean down on a rug with his toys within his sight whilst the hunt nearby was planned. As the day wore on, Jim left after lunch was finished, to attend to church duties while the other two planned and prepared weapons. The hunt was a gathering of a family of murderous ghosts that killed anyone who came near their victim's burial site. The site unfortunately was on a path through a popular recreation park on a bike track. So far the murder count sat at 10 over the past 3 summers but as it was now summer, the ghosts would be busy again as the park was in use during the school break.

Jim returned a while later, greeting the hunters as he came back.

"Gentlemen how are the planning? Hello Dean." Jim said fondly reaching out to the baby to pick him up.

With a small shriek, Dean moved away and started crying. He immediately crawled to John who picked him up, soothing his tears.

"Shhh buddy your alright". John rubbed his back, rocking him gently while the others looked on. Mac looked amused by Dean's avoidance of Jim while Jim looked a bit shocked at Dean's behaviour.

"He's fine Jim; sometimes he just takes ages to warm with some people." John assured him. Jim nodded, smiling he understood. He reminded himself that Dean was not Sam who had loved him from the start. He listened as Deans cries grew sleepy. Warming a bottle of milk, he handed it to John.

"Thanks Jim, naptime for this one." Cradling Dean, John fed him the milk and watched Dean latch on fast, sucking away. Dean and food, it didn't matter what age he was. He smiled at Dean who finished the bottle, drifting off to sleep.

He carried his son upstairs and laid him in the cot. Covering him in a blanket, John let his firstborn sleep.

Downstairs meanwhile the hunters were talking about another hunt. The hunt for the witch that had cursed Dean. John had said she had got away and that worried them. She was free to do this to others. They needed to track her down as soon as possible, no matter how righteous she thought she was.

Mac like Bobby thought this would be good for the Winchesters. John wasn't known for a nice caring reputation and he had put his sons through physical hell as they grew. Now he was faced with a year of caring for helpless Dean with out any immediate help. He had relied too much on Dean when Sam was a baby. Now he was very much on his own.

He mentioned this to Jim, who nodded that he agreed.

"Yes, though he has us if he is desperate but perhaps he had earned the hard times ahead." Jim remarked thoughtfully.

Grinning Mac reassembled his first aid kit as John came back into the kitchen.

"Snoring his blond head off" he reported to them. He sat back down and looked over his research on the evil ghosts.

Naptime didn't last particularly long. Mac's assessment that Dean was teething became clear. As they supplies for the hunt were loaded into cars, they could hear Dean wailing from upstairs. John and Mac headed upstairs to Dean. He made for a pitiful site when they saw him. His nose was running, cheeks flushed and he was dribbling freely. John picked him up, trying to sooth him. He definitely was teething he decided, as drool immediately soaked his shirt.

Shushing his tears, John pulled out a clean diaper to change Dean who was very wet. Laying him down, undoing his clothes, John undid the soaked diaper and wiped Dean clean. Noticing a slight redness on Dean's backside, John applied rash cream before the powder. Meanwhile Mac was wetting down a facecloth in cold water for Dean to chew on.

Dean bit down on it hard trying relieving that fire in his poor gums. Now redressed and clean, Mac tried to hold him to make sure he was alright but the boy was having none of it. He held tight to John screeching loudly. Quietening down when Mac stopped trying to examine him Dean went back to work on the facecloth.

"Ahhh the clingy stage of teething. Good luck" Mac clapped Johns shoulder grinning at him.

"Yeah, yay me. Let's finish loading the cars. I need to go to the store."

As soon as the cars were loaded up for the hunt the next day, John left with Mac for a grocery run that was mainly for Dean. At the supermarket, diapers, formula, a pacifier to keep the quiet on hunts was put in the trolley. The most important products bought today as far as John was concerned were teething rings, bonjela and baby pain killer.

They paid for their items and returned to the church. Both hunters were ready for the hunt the next day. They were also looking forwards to Caleb's reaction to his now little friend.

TBC.

Read, review, and let me know what you think. I'm thinking of writing a small piece of the mentioned trip to the store where Dean ran wild in chapter two. Let me know if you would like that or not people.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four. Thanks for the reviews and feedback.

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

A.N: I'm not American so I just picked a state park of Wiki's list for Minnesota so some of the info here is real, the rest made up.

The next morning, John was exhausted. He had only slept for a half the night because of Deans teething which had made the baby fussy and irritable, unable to sleep very well. His cries carried on and off until around 4 in the morning when it seemed he had cried himself into exhaustion and just passed out. As he set Dean gently down into his cot, John was ready to pass out himself. He had forgotten that heart breaking cry Dean could make when he was tired or sick and it was draining listening to it. He felt almost like a new father again, anxious and worried over the slightest noise that seemed out of place.

Catching a few hours sleep until his alarm went off at 9; John got up and took a long shower. After dressing he checked on Dean who still asleep, he walked into the kitchen heading straight for the coffee maker. After chugging a cup, he poured another and sat down in a chair, accepting breakfast from Jim who pushed it in front of him.

He was receiving sympathetic looks from the other two; he felt very weary which not the ideal start for a hunt. As the hunters made the final checks of weapons, medical supplies and Deans things were all ready in the car. John only had to load Deans cot and diaper bag into the truck and they were set to go. As they finished final checks, John heard Dean wailing again from upstairs. Sighing heavily, he headed upstairs to his son. In his cot, Dean was tired and in pain. Picking him up and rocking him gently, John knew this day would be very long. Like the previous night Dean was flushed and running a small temperature. He also now had a nice diaper rash to add to his teething pain and John's eardrums pain. Quietening him down, John quickly gave Dean a wash and changed, redressed him for the day. He gave him the pacifier he had bought the previous night to keep him occupied from crying.

After Dean had eaten they set off to the outskirts of Ithaca state park for the hunt.

The drive to Itasca State Park and Park Rapids took a few hours. The murderous family had once lived on the outskirts in a farm and had lived isolated from society, carrying on a crime spree until they murdered the local sheriff's daughter. The said sheriff exacted revenge by having all of them hung for their crimes in the 1940s. The ghosts who were nuts alive were made worse by death and very protective of their burial sites of their victims, most of whom had never been recovered. Today their farm had been reclaimed and was now a common route for campers and backpackers. Unfortunately it also hid the one of the many burial sites for their victims. Now any disturbance by health nuts meant the ghosts chased the person through the heavily wooded tracks like Jason, killing them by impaling them on sharpened tree branches.

As Mac and the two Winchesters drove to the out skirts of Park Rapids, to meet up with Caleb who was still in the dark on Dean's condition, Mac knew his adoptive son would find this either very funny or very wrong. He had spent a lot of time with the Winchester boys as they grew up, but it was Sam not Dean who had been the baby then. Dean had been able to interact, talk and play with him. Caleb would be in shock for a while, Mac decided.

After stopping a few times for Dean who was grizzly and tired all day, the hunters arrived at the city. They were to meet Caleb at a cabin that they had hired. Pulling up at the cabin, John parked beside Caleb's car. He saw the younger hunter come out of the front door, smiling at them. Mac came out of his car and walked up to his adoptive son, embracing him tightly. They exchanged word while John removed Dean from his car seat. Dean was a little sleepy so he immediately nuzzled into his dads shoulder. The other two were watching them, Mac was waiting for John to explain how he had a baby that he hadn't 4 months ago when Caleb had last seen him.

"Johnny, how's it going man? Who's the kid?" Caleb asked. He was a bit worried about this hunt, adding a baby was not going to help.

John grinned at him. "Dean, dude. He got hit with a regression curse."

Caleb looked stunned and he just starred at the sleepy baby in Johns arms. The baby in question decided it was time to begin crying again. Loudly. The three hunters winced at the force of Deans cries and they moved inside quickly. Caleb couldn't help but stare at Dean. The last time he had seen Dean he had been still moping over Sams leaving but he had been laughing and smiling and they had enjoyed a bottle or two of tequila together. Now he was a tiny red faced runt who was not impressed at his current surroundings and had the ability to kill his ear drums. Inside the cabin which was a two roomed plus a bathroom type, the hunters began to fill each other in for their hunt. As the hunt was discussed in detail and the intricate details worked out, Caleb voiced a thought that had been nagging at him for an hour since he was informed of Dean's new uh lifestyle.

"Ok fine that's how it will lay out, but what about Dean? We can't bring him on a hunt." He glanced towards Dean's cot which had been set up near the bed John had claimed. The kid was sacked out snoring softly in it.

Mac and Caleb looked at John for an answer. He grinned at Caleb.

"You are, Mac and I have done the legwork on this already, and we know what we are going into". Mac nodded through this. "And you should spend time with your friend Caleb". Mac said, smiling superiorly at him.

Caleb scowled at them both, this was unfair. He was here to kill ghosts not, change diapers and watch a baby.

"But I don't… wont he be upset?" Caleb asked, hoping to touch a softer side of Winchester.

John shook his head at him. "Dean will be fine, he is teething at the moment, but the sleep should help with that. He will sleep to the morning I reckon so you will be fine and you have watched a baby before." He reminded Caleb of the times he babysat Sam when he was Dean's current age and he was fine then.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get out of this, Caleb nodded at them grudgingly. He hoped Dean was going to be more manageable than Sam had been. As if reading his thoughts John began to tell him of how Dean would usually behave and what he liked to play and what not to do with him.

"But you should be fine with him dude, I'll assure him when we leave tomorrow for the site of the burial mounds, and if we go at night he will be asleep again, so no worries alright."

The hunters retired for the night, and the hunt got under way the next day.

The next morning, Dean was feeling somewhat better. Standing in his cot he looked around the new room that he was in and all the various things on the wall. Gurgling away to himself nonsensically he spied his dad in the bed by his. The baby Winchester used the awesome power he now possessed and woke his daddy up.

Jerking awake at the cries John quickly roused himself into action and scooped up Dean who stopped crying immediately. Smiling at his dad, he cuddled into him for a morning cuddle. John sat back down on his bed with Dean in his lap, holding the stuffed yellow and black spotted dog that he had latched onto in during his Wal-Mart escapades. He spoke soft words to his son, after a cuddle and quickly washed and dressed and then turned back to Dean who gazed at him gnawing slightly on his fist. John smiled, Dean was always hungry.

"Come on then, lets feed you then." He headed to the kitchen and assembled a baby breakfast suitable for Dean and began to feed him. He was glad Jim had put Sam's old one in his garage, it was useful again. As he finished feeding Dean, and gave him a bottle of juice to drink, he started food for Mac and Caleb. Soon the other two came into the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day. Groaning loudly, Caleb rubbed his neck, he was bigger than the bed he had slept in and he had to share with his dad, so not cool.

"Drink, I need a drink." He moaned, "Of coffee." He amended seeing his fathers warning look. At the word 'drink', Dean had stopped drinking his bottle and was watching Caleb. Looking at his own drink and back at Caleb he then held it out to his friend.

"Gah dink dink". He told Caleb insistently. Caleb smiled at him, handing it back to him.

"Thanks Deuce." He gently rubbed the downy baby head, "I'm looking for something stronger."

He poured himself a cup of strong black coffee and sat in the vacant chair beside Dean's highchair. The other two hunters were amused by Dean's antics and Caleb's reaction, John knew that Dean would be fine with Caleb; he wouldn't offer to share his food otherwise.

After making sure Dean felt safe with Caleb, John and Mac headed out in the late morning to mark the burial sites while it was light, they would also try and find what kept the murderous farming family earth bound and still killing. Both suspected that the sheriff had not been entirely truthful and lawful when he had hung the family, and that was the reason they were still around.

When his dad and John had been gone for an hour or so and Dean was playing on the floor by his feet as he did some research on his computer and in some county records in the history of the cop, he smelt something truly awful. Looking down at Dean he groaned. He knew what had happened: Dean had filled his diaper. Getting up from his research, he picked up Dean who blinked and cooed happily at him.

"Deuce, you stink and you're happy about it?" He shook hid head at the baby who babbled at him as he got the necessary equipment out and ready. Laying Dean down, he undid the romper overall that Dean was in and took them off, and then opened his diaper.

_Wizzz_! He jerked back in disgust as a stream of urine was shot into the air splashing his face. Wiping his face on a wipe, he looked at Dean who was giggling away at him.

Muttering under his breath he quickly changed the dirty diaper and redressed Dean, returning him to his play. He then went back to his research after giving Dean a snack and a bottle.

He rang John when he had found something interesting about the hanging and raid of the farm in the 1940s. Hmm it looked like the daughter had been in love with a son of the murdering family and had been implicated in several murders herself. He then found a suggestive article on the sheriff murdering the girl, blaming it on the family, and then in the raid helping himself to a few hunting tools.

He rang the other two relaying the information. They had found the main site that the cops had missed and had begun salting and burning. They were in luck. The particular track was closed at the moment because of weather issues so they weren't in danger of being seen. He also assured John that Dean was fine and napping right now, no he hadn't seemed too uncomfortable with his teething pain, and yes Caleb had given him the teething ring. He hung up, amused at the papa bear antics of John. He was going to lose his badass reputation while Dean was small, he couldn't wait to rub it both their faces when Dean was back to normal.

Two days later and the ghost were put to rest, the hunters parted ways. They had agreed to meet up at Jims during Christmas, barring anything major. Caleb watched John and Dean drive off feeling a little sad to see Dean go. He had actually enjoyed spending time with the little runt. He was cute in an I'll scream your ears off way he decided. He and Mac headed towards Nebraska while John headed back to Bobby's.

TBC.

So a very long chapter this one, read, review. Coming up next the Wal-Mart escapade one-shot and….Sam!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for the reviews, especially for the Wal-Mart Escapades'. This coming chapter will have Sam in it, as well as the other hunters. I am so sorry I have updated in ages, but I hope everyone had a great holiday and New Year.

Disclaimer: not mine, not now not ever.

The seasons had given way to a reasonably heavy winter. Snow now blanketed itself across the northern states that John found hunts in, but so far there had been no freak blizzards that would bar him travelling far. At Bobby's he found himself cleaning his guns and checking Dean's weapons for any problems from them not being used. As he cleaned his guns, and moved on to checking the blade of his knives, Dean was sitting in his highchair using both his small hands to shove a slice of pie into his mouth. They had been in a dinner in a nearby city after John finished working a case that involved a spirit of preschool teacher who killed any kid that resembled her own dead baby that she murdered after her husband cheated on her. John had enrolled Dean in the preschool so he could snoop around for the ghost, though after he had made sure that Dean wasn't in her victim profile. After her bones had been salted and burned, he had been having lunch with Dean who had charmed a waitress into giving him a whole pie that was suitable for him to eat. The waitress had also given John her number if he was interested.

As Dean finished his pie, he let out a very loud burp for a baby, which Bobby heard as he walked back into the room carrying a few books.

He smirked at John, "I aint changing him for you later, just so you know."

Glaring at him, John began to clean pie from Dean's hands and face. "Wouldn't expect you to Singer. How's your research going?" John asked as he would be passing that to Jim later in the week as Bobby decided he wasn't going to be at Blue Earth during the festive season. Something about too much eggnog and Jim didn't make for a good sight.

"Alright. Why does he want specific history on this type of haunting though?" Bobby was surprised; the pastor usually was not an active hunter unlike the others he often sheltered.

"I don't know, a case in Michigan caught his attention and he wants to tackle it. Something about it involving a similar church denomination to his." John explained what he knew about the church haunting. "Id rather not get into church affairs to be honest, let him have the hunt."

Bobby grunted in understanding as he sorted his books. Dean was squirming to get down from the chair and play and he was looking around for something to get into while he was held captive by the chair. He watched Dean reach over the tray of his highchair with sticky pie hands to grab the closest book to him. Hurrying to move the book out of his reach he accidently knocked Deans yellow dog off the table to the floor. Silence filled the room as the two men watched Dean look at his toy and then back at them. Tears filled his eyes and he opened his mouth sucking in a deep breath.

"Oh crap". The older men said together.

_WAAAHHHH!!_ Dean's cries filled the room, John pulled him out of his highchair and Bobby quickly picked up his dog.

"Here Dean here's your toy, buddy don't cry". Bobby tried to sooth him. John was amused. He knew the cries were mainly crocodile tears judging by the way they stopped as soon as the dog was off the floor and he was out of the highchair. Sitting back down John wiped pie off Dean's face and hands before handing him the dog.

Dean sat in his lap cooing gurgling at his toy and pulling on its ears.

John grinned across the table at Bobby who looked a bit flustered by Deans playing of him.

"He has you wrapped around his finger you know that right." John told him.

"Yeah yeah shut up Winchester." Bobby groused at him, though he wasn't mad. It was just hard to stay angry at Dean, especially while he was downsized.

The week went by uneventful and John and Dean were on the road to Blue Earth. Christmas was coming in two weeks and John was glad they were staying somewhere safe and he did want to find out what Bobby meant by Jim and eggnog not mixing. He was also glad that Dean was over teething for the while. The curse was interesting in its effects. Though Dean had cut teeth and had normal baby ailments, he hadn't grown at all. He was still the size he has almost 9 months ago when first cursed, it seemed that he was to remain at the set age until the cursed was lifted. It didn't worry John too much as his son was healthy and happy.

The drive to Blue Earth was a bit dicey; the roads were blocked for an hour along the state border while ploughs worked to remove the snow blocking the roads. While they waited John and Dean made a small snowman by the side of the road with another family behind them until the police gave them the all clear to start moving again. As the Winchesters pulled into the church grounds, John could see Mac and Caleb's cars parked out the front of Jim's house. He removed himself, Dean and his diaper bag from the truck and went inside. He was immediately greeted by the others who looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" John asked tensing ready for action. The other men looked very uneasy about something.

Jim looked into the living room and then back at him, just as Sam walked into view. The boy had grown, John noticed. Now he was easily 6'5 and he was clearly anxious about seeing his father again, though he had an air of confidence he had not had before leaving for Stanford .By the way he gazed at Dean; he had been informed of his brother's curse.

"Sam. I didn't know you would be here." John nodded at his "youngest". He gave a quick nasty look to Jim who he knew had brought Sam here this Christmas.

"Hey Dad… uh how are you?" Sam asked wincing at the formality.

That made Johns icy demeanour crack some and he smiled at his son who smiled tentatively back at him.

This gave Jim hope. He cleared his throat, giving himself the Winchesters attention.

"So gentlemen, do you think that you could stay civilised this holiday season? Remember it will be under my roof." He asked them.

The two Winchesters looked at each other. Sam nodded. "Sure I'll be fine this Christmas as long as Dad is." Sam said giving his father a pointed look.

Glaring back, John responded, "Same here but we will talk later _Sammy_." He said reminding the boy he was still his father.

The pastor and doctor looked relived at this and Jim began directing them into the living room where it was warm, and hot drinks were ready for them.

First Dean was deposited on a blanket with toys and warm bottle of milk though he was more interested in this new person who was watching him intently as he played.

After a brief handing over of research to Jim, John sorted out where he was sleeping while he stayed. It turned out that all three Winchesters were staying in a room together. Two single beds ready for the men and John could place Dean's cot where he wanted in the room. When Jim told John of his living quarters, he just stared at the pastor in disbelief.

"You want us to kill each other don't you?!"

Jim chuckled at him. "No I want you two to have a relationship with each other. And Sam should see his brother as he is now. It will be good for both of them."

John scowled at him moving upstairs to set up Dean's cot and move their bags upstairs. Thankfully the trailer of his truck had a cover or all their things would have been frozen. The room they were given was the one the boys had slept in as children and he placed Dean's cot near his bed away from the window and any drafts of cold air.

Going back downstairs he sat with the others and talked of hunts. Sam listened to this half heartedly while he sat near Dean playing with him. Dean had no fear of his now big brother and interacted with him happily. As he helped Dean stack blocks he would pretend to knock over the tower they were making, as he did this Dean cackled with laughter using his whole body to laugh at Sam's game, legs and arms flailing around excitedly.

Watching them play, Mac and Jim noticed how Dean responded to Sam and they mentioned it to John.

"I know, he is funny with you two some, fine with Sam, Bobby and Caleb." John said thinking about Dean's reaction to people. His son picked his moments to make him think deeply he really did. Of course he would react well to Sam, John believed that Dean internally just knew who his brother was; regardless of age.

"Well it's funny watching them." Mac grinned at him.

"Yeah I know and watching Sam getting a chance to see Dean as the little brother for a while." John mentioned to him. Jim nodded that he agreed with him on that point.

As they spoke about hunts and the upcoming holiday, Caleb lumbered into the room from upstairs. He had been on a 5 day intense hunt that involved very little sleep and had been catching up on some much needed winks as the Winchesters arrived.

Shoving himself into an empty seat, he greeted John with a loud yawn that included a hello.

John laughed at him. "Alright there Caleb?" The younger hunter looked like he was still asleep.

"Tired, very long hunt in cold weather. How's Dean?" He asked looking over at Dean who was still playing happily with his brother.

"He's good, no teething now thankfully. Enjoying his brothers company." John smiled over at his sons. Both the boys seemed to sense eyes on them and looked over at the older men. Dean squealed happily at seeing Caleb and began crawling over to him, Sam following him to the couches. He tugged insistently on Caleb's jean leg making noises that told them he wanted up.

Grinning at him Caleb pulled him into his arms bouncing him on his lap.

"How are you Deuce? You been causing trouble. I know you have." Caleb tickled him gently making Dean Laugh at him. The baby sat on has lap contently slipping into a doze while the hunters asked Sam how he was progressing at Stanford. Though he was glad to tell them about it, he tried to not push it in his dads face, he actually wanted to enjoy Christmas and not start fights.

John watched his youngest talk to Mac and Jim about his classes. The kid was animated as he discussed Western Civilisation and history of some type of business law. He was impressed with Sam and how he tried not to rub his victory over his father in his face, John too wanted a peaceful Christmas but more for Dean who was the right age for it really. They would talk though when they had time by themselves, Jim was clearly not going to leave them alone until he was sure they could be civilised especially around Dean who was vulnerable to the fights they could potentially start.

As the early evening turned to night, the Winchesters retired for the night. In their quarters for the festive season, John began to get Dean ready for bed; he was too tired for a bath so tomorrow he would get one. Once he was in a clean diaper and warm footed pyjamas which were a blue with tiny trucks on them, John sat on his bed holding Dean who was nursing a bottle of warm milk, blinking sleepily at him. Throughout this, Sam had changed and was in his own bed watching his dad and tiny brother. He had never known Dean to be so small. Even after he had become taller than Dean at 15, he had never felt bigger because of the presence his brother had that could fill the room. And Dean would also never wear the babyish colours he had seen today and in his brother duffel. He watched Dean being laid out in his cot. He opened his mouth to talk to his father about the situation but was cut off by a shake of his dads head.

"Not now Sam, tomorrow." John said quietly. Sam nodded at him tightly and rolled over facing the wall to sleep. They would be at each others throats tomorrow as usual, and it would be as bad as it usually was.

John listened to Sam's breathing as it evened out into sleep. Tomorrow would be ass he just knew it. Dean was happy though, he thought, and he too slipped off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been enjoying the festive season and the vodka and wine that came with it.

Disclaimer: not mine not now or ever.

Warnings: angst, language, emofest and manlove (no wincest)

The next day the hunters and baby hunter began preparation for the holiday. While the other hunters were out with Jim, the Winchesters were doing a list of shores for Jim in the church in preparation for the holiday services. This list included dusting rafters and hanging ornaments on the high walls, cleaning the pews and most importantly working out some of their issues and resolving the tension between them. While they were working, they stuck to topics regarding their work and Sam asked questions about Dean. This curse was very interesting and the way his father acted around Dean was completely different than he could remember. His dad explained what he had been up to for the past 9 months and his various hunts. He told him how Bobby was; that he had spent the most time with Dean since he was downsized which answered Sam's question on why Dean was slightly fussy around the other hunters. He mentioned this to John as they finished the list in the afternoon.

"Yeah he was a bit strange with people." John told him as they sat in the living room with Dean who was wide awake, full of energy from his afternoon nap.

"You absolutely loved Jim from day one, but at this age Dean isn't as keen on him. Likes Caleb though, peed on him a few times now to show his affection." John grinned at the memory of Caleb's indignant face as he told John and Mac of how Dean had splashed him during a diaper change. Sam laughed making a mental note to tease Dean later about that.

While his family had sat on the couches talking, Dean was toddling happily around the living room chasing a ball that Sam was throwing around for him whilst also playing with a toy that made animal noise when a different button was pushed.

Watching his behaviour, Sam was a bit worried. Dean couldn't seem to play like anyone else's kid.

"Is that normal what he is doing?" He asked.

John frowned at the question then clicked on to what Sam meant. "Oh yes that is normal Dean Behaviour Sammy, he never does anything quietly remember."

Nodding Sam then got off the couch, scooping Dean up as he ran past and tickled him, making him squeal and kick with laughter. John watched his sons play with the animal noise toy for a while until Sam moved away from Dean wrinkling his noise.

"Uh Dad? Dean kinda stinks." He said, making John snort with laughter.

"Well you know where his diapers and wipes are Sam. Go change him." John waved him away. Then burst out laughing, Sam's face was priceless with his jaw hanging slightly, hazel eyes wide.

"What…I will not do that Dad. It's Dean!" he stammered completely flustered.

"He doesn't know any better Sam, its ok."

"Don't care; he will remember later somehow then he will give me crap for it." Sam whined making John laugh, though there was a bitter afterthought that Sam would actually bother to see Dean later or even ring him _later_.

"All right I'll show you how it goes but I expect you to help out with your brother while we are here together ok?" John picked Dean up and led the way upstairs.

Laying Dean down on the towel he used for diaper changes, John undressed Dean until he was left in his diaper. Turning to Sam who was lingering by the door he gestured for him to come over and help.

"Ok Sam here's how it goes." John explained the way to clean, wipe and powder Dean and to apply rash cream if necessary. Pulling out a new diaper, he handed it to Sam and stepped back.

"Now you put that on him." Sam looked at the diaper then back at Dean then nodded solemnly.

Bending down he gently lifted Dean up and placed the fresh diaper under his bottom. Following his dads instructions he put powder on Dean then taped up the diaper sides securely. Stepping back he looked to his dad for approval.

John examined the fresh diaper and finding it was on properly he redressed Dean in his romper suit. Picking him up him then smiled at Sam.

"Good job Sammy, now you know what to do next time."

"Uh thanks Dad." Sam replied a bit pleased at the praise.

"It will come in handy tomorrow when you are watching him." At Sam's outraged expression, he continued as he went back downstairs. "I have to go get some gifts for Christmas and no way am I taking him to the mall if I don't have to. It will be good for you two."

Sam was not happy. Glaring at his father he snapped at him.

"No way I am not your personal babysitter to be dumped upon while you go elsewhere for god knows what reason!"

John placed Dean down with his toys again then rounded on Sam, the tension between them finally cracking the pleasantness created by Dean's presence and condition. Now all bets were off.

"Stop being so damn selfish Sam, I'm asking for a couple of hour, not the rest of the curse. You have anything better to do?" John demanded.

"Yes actually I do some assignments to finish and I would like to relax a bit and hang out with Pastor Jim, not watch Dean. And what the hell is this Christmas bullshit. You never gave a shit about it before, I bet you are just going to damn well drink and leave me to watch Dean because you can't bring him in a bar!" Sam thundered at him

John stared at him. "Is that what you think of me Sam? That I'd go drink away Christmas when your brother is helpless."

"Yes Dad that what I think you will do, you have before." Sam reminded him.

"Damn you boy not Christmas, I have always tried to be home for you two. Hunts have kept me away yes but I never fucking drank away the holidays. I made sure for you two." He yelled back at him.

Sam snorted, "Well one day out of how many doesn't count. Thanks for that, I can only remember you away and Dean being an ass cause he was worried. That witch was right; you have so much to answer for with us. You clearly didn't even care that I left for school." With that he then began walking out of the room.

John followed him not ready to end this argument with Sam gaining the last word.

"Oh here we go. It's the same crap you spat at me when you left for college. I am never here, I don't care, and you never get what you want. The hell you didn't." John grabbed Sam's arm making him face him. "When the hell didn't you get what you wanted boy? How many times did you get to go on trips, extra clothes because you whinged about hand me down huh? Remember how often Dean got them Sam? Not as often as you because he always gave to you and made sure you were happy at the expense of his own happiness and I let him." John snarled some cold hard truths into his stubborn boys head. "And as for me not giving a crap about you going to college or wanting to go, get over it. I care. I wish you had stayed closer to the Midwest so I could see more of you, make sure you are safe. Dean damn well does. I am trying to make Dean as happy as I can while he is curse this age Sam because he deserves it. He deserves it, he can be spoiled and get what he wanted because he never got it after your mother died. So don't you dare accuse me of being selfish again!"

Both men just glared across the hall at each other, both breathing hard. What they didn't know was that the others had returned from their trip for their own holiday supplies and that Dean was sitting down the hallway entrance to the living room, eyes wide and full of tears at the noise and ill feeling in the room.

"Well gentlemen, how will this be resolved?" Jim asked looking between them as Caleb picked up Dean, reassuring him it was ok, hugging him to his shoulder.

The two Winchesters both were ashamed of scaring Dean. Mac handed Dean to John who cradled him gently wiping away the tears, soothing him that daddy wasn't mad at him. Looking up from his small son, he gave the others a long look.

"Let me cool down." He sighed and went upstairs with a trembling Dean.

Caleb went up behind him, worried for Dean while Sam sat down heavily at the kitchen table with Mac and Jim.

He knew those words would be said while he was here with his dad, they always argued but he was somewhat ashamed of himself for his involvement in scaring Dean and whether his dad was completely right about Dean always missing out. Jim and Mac asked gentle questions on the how they began arguing, making Sam explain the whole thing. They assured him Dean was fine, he just got a shock.

Sam was quiet for a while, staring at he table top while the other two exchanged small talk about nothing in particular.

Cooling down and reminding himself to not yell like that again in front of Dean, John made his way back downstairs with Caleb following him holding a now happy Dean who both went off to play.

Once in the kitchen, he sat down across from Sam at the table, watching his son. Sam stared right back both seemingly waiting for the other to crack first.

Looking at both of them, Jim spoke up.

"Remember that you are both here for the next week or more and sharing the same room with an infant, I expect civilised behaviour from now on." He made his point clear very calmly so they knew he was serious then sat back and waited for them.

Sighing Sam rubbed his face tiredly.

"I don't want to argue over Christmas dad, and I don't want to upset Dean anymore than he already is. Can we be cool please?" Sam asked his dad watching him for a reaction.

John smiled sadly at him. "Yeah son we can."

Sam smiled at him then got up to go play with Dean and Caleb in the living room.

John seemed very old in his chair as he watched Sam go. He then apologised to Jim and Mac for having to see and hear them argue.

"Its fine John, at least its out and not festering." Jim said. Mac nodded "Uh huh and it's a start. Now maybe you could deal with your issues over his challenging you and leaving after Christmas."

John snorted at him as he got up to start a meal for his son and the hunters.

"Not freaking likely, Mac. Now shut up and help." He groused at him signalling that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

TBC.

Read, review next chapter I will get up faster I promise


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you are all enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: not mine, not now or ever.

The next few days after Sam and John's argument were tense but they maintained their promise to Jim and were reasonably nice to each other. The tension remained to a degree but they decided for the good of Dean and each other, they would play nice and ignore it. Sam agreed to watch John for the afternoon while his dad was gone for a couple of hours and he found that he actually enjoyed it. Dean was loud, rambunctious and just so happy to play with him and cuddle that he was glad he was made to do it. He was slightly afraid that Dean would find trouble as he was alone in the house for the afternoon. His father's probable reaction to any bad news about Dean was scary to think about.

True to his word, their father was gone only 3 hours and was sober when he returned. He was carrying a few bags of things, present looking things upstairs. He returned to bring in some new weapons which were deposited in Jim's study so Dean couldn't get his hands on them. Coming into the living room to sit with his boys, Sam asked what he had got while he was out.

John grinned at him. "Presents and guns Sammy what else is there for Christmas?"

Sam laughed at that, "True."

The days before Christmas passed quickly and Sam and John, who had slept in after midnight mass, were woken on Christmas Day by Deans crying to be picked up and fed. The family went downstairs to start the day and were greeted with a merry Christmas shout from Mac and Caleb who had started on their presents. Sitting with them, Sam entertained Dean while John got the boys and him some breakfast. Dean was whining at increasingly loud levels as he had not appreciated the lie in and wait for his breakfast.

Sam was amused by Dean's aggravation over waiting for food. His brother's expression was the same as his older self when told to wait longer than he wanted for a meal or a snack. Hurrying back in the room, John scooped Dean up and sat him on his lap to feed him some baby cereal. The other hunters were laughing under their breath for some reason while John shovelled food into Dean's waiting mouth. He looked up to find a camera recording the motions, held by Caleb.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked them. Mac and Caleb grinned at him while Sam grinned around a mouthful of toast.

"Taking note of the Christmas festivities so I can torture Deuce with them later when he's normal sized." Caleb replied while still filming Dean.

John scowled at him. "You know, he's going to be embarrassed enough come March, why add to it." He demanded.

"Because I know that he would do the same and besides, he _peed_ on me remember? This is payback." Caleb tried to tell him seriously while Sam and Mac laughed at him.

John shook his head, he really wasn't angry. He wiped Dean's face clean and gave him a bottle.

"So Sammy, you want a present?" He asked him.

Sam just stared at him. "You bought me some?" He asked, stunned.

John snorted at him. "Course. I was just going to send them to you but as Jim likes to meddle, I can give them to you."

Sam was quiet for moment then said, "Thanks Dad." Very softly. He was glad that there was a good attitude between them today and Sam wished it could last a long while.

The opening of presents occupied the family for a while, but the total fun part was to watch Dean go absolutely crazy in the wrapping paper. Mac and Caleb were recording Dean crawling under the paper and play hide and seek with the adults underneath the bright red, green and white Christmas wrap.

As far as presents went Dean was given some toys such as a truck that beeped and honked as it was pushed along as well as some shaped blocks that were brightly coloured. Sam was amused at the baby toys that in a few months Dean wouldn't play with again. But watching Dean so happy and carefree with toys in his hands instead of guns or knives, he felt that any amount of money was worth it.

Sam was interrupted from his musings as his dad handed him a gift bag full of wrapped presents.

"What's this?" Sam asked shocked. His dad grinned at him.

"I wasn't about to let you go empty handed at Christmas, Sam. I was going to send them to you but well you're here now." John said.

Mac and Caleb nodded approvingly at the family. They really hoped there was no repeat of their arguing.

Sam looked at the bag and then at his dad. "Thanks Dad."

Sam had opened his bag of clothes, stationary and other thing useful for college as well a set of beautiful knives that he had to gush over; they were perfectly crafted for use. He knew that he wouldn't use them at college but was thankful that John thought of his safety while he was gone.

The rest of festive day passed happily. For the hunters it was peaceful. Very rarely did they get to have quiet Christmas season as human emotion generally woke up the worst sort of beasties. John was glad to have a break where he didn't have to worry about the boys' safety. Jim had spoken to him the day before about his stubbornness over keeping Dean and Sam out of the loop on a lot of things but he wasn't going to change his mind on keeping them safe. Sam in college and Dean with him at almost all times under his watch and command allowed him to breath easy even if they would hate him for it one day.

Sam's break ended faster than he wanted it to. He had enjoyed spending time with Dean as the little brother was awesome. He was going to miss his total carefree ways and made Caleb promise to email him the recorded videos of Dean over the Christmas season.

He stood at the bus station with Jim, John and Dean. The depot was busy and there was buses departing every ten minutes. Sam's bus was to leave next and he was trying to say goodbye to John and Dean.

"Now study hard and keep yourself safe Samuel. Alright? "Jim told him, hugging him gently.

"I will sir, thanks for letting me stay over Christmas Pastor Jim." Sam thanked him, smiling.

Jim nodded at him and reminded him to email him regularly and then stepped back to allow the family goodbye.

John smiled gently at Sam. "You have all you need?" He asked him.

"Yeah Dad, I'm good."

They stood in silence for a while as they watched Dean gurgle at the buses and the people walking past. Sam reached out and took Dean into his arms. Hugging and gently tickling his brother, Sam said goodbye to Dean even though he couldn't understand his words. Dean cooed at him grabbing his face and hair happily.

Handing him back Sam asked, "You will make him call me when he's normal size right?"

John laughed, "Oh yeah don't worry Sam. I won't let him live it down for a long while." John gave Sam a one armed hug that still was hard and fierce.

"Be safe boy, I meant it. Use those knives if necessary."

"I will Dad, take care of Dean." Sam said softly. The tension that had existed was gone as they said a proper goodbye.

Neither knew how long until they would see each other again and it was painful. Neither wanted to say how much it effected them both and they both knew that one day they would have serious words again over Sam standing up to John and saying that he was not a soldier but today wasn't that day.

The bus to Palo Alto pulled up and passengers began getting on it. Sam picked up his laptop and duffel bag, his ticket was in his hand.

"Bye Dad, take care of yourself." Sam told him

John nodded at him. "You too son." Sam smiled at him and Dean and then climbed aboard the bus. John watched him find his seat and settle in for a long trip. John had made sure that Sam was in his seat before he moved back to Jim. The bus set off westward and the men and baby moved back toward the car park where John was ready to get moving to Vermont where there was a few hunts waiting. After saying goodbye to the pastor, he secured Dean in his car seat and set off to the east.

The Christmas with both his sons had been a godsend and he was glad that he and Sam did get some of their issues worked out. Some, but not all.

John smiled at Dean who was playing with a rattle thing that was the shape of long caterpillar.

"How about we go find us a hunt son." John asked him. Dean cooed at him in reply, making him laugh a bit. As they drove east, John found himself thinking about how much time flew. In 3 months, Dean would be normal sized again and free from the curse. He made a mental note to call Bobby whether they could be at the salvage yard at that time in case Dean needed any help as the curse was over.

TBC

A/N I knew it took ages and I'm sorry guys. Read review, let me know if you like any one shots as there will be maybe 2 chapters left.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: not mine, just playing for a bit. Warranty will not be voided in use.

I am almost finished the story, thanks for the reviews and urgings to get writing, I'm sorry, my health has taken a really annoying turn, so I haven't been writing as much as Id like. But love you all, for the continued support.

March had come around so fast for the Winchesters, a year and a day had almost passed since Dean was cursed by a witch who had seen through Johns parenting and its effects on his eldest. The resulting curse that regressed Dean into a baby was no longer really seen as a curse by John, he was thankful now as it gave him a chance to see that happy, carefree kid that he believed lost by his hunting and the way he raised his boys.

John was once again on the road but this time, it wasn't for a hunt, he was returning to Bobby's. He was making good time as the winter was now over and spring was thawing the Midwest. In his car seat in the front of the impala, Dean was dozing on and off. He usually appreciated the car rides, but at the moment, he was well …funny. The date was the 22nd March and within three days Dean would be back to his regular age but his behaviour over the last few hours had worried John and got him thinking back to when Dean had been first cursed and those first two or so days where he seemed disorientated and an nightmare to settle once upset. John had found in the last few hours that Dean would be staring at him and he swore he could see the adult behind baby eyes and it unnerved him a fair amount as he now wondered if Dean spent the first few days a year ago as an adult trapped as in a smaller body until his mind succumbed to the curse. Shaking his head to clear those thought, he reminded himself that Dean had been cleared by Mac and was happy.

Pulling into Bobby's salvage yard, John drove up to the house and parked his truck near the house. The motion suddenly ending woke Dean Up, who blinked heavily at the salvage yard then smiled sleepily at his father.

"Hey Dean, lets find Bobby." John smiled at him as he unbuckled the straps of the car seat and lifted him out, taking his diaper bag with him. Going to the front door, John was met by Bobby who nodded at him and handed him a dosed beer. John frowned but took a sip. Passing the holy water test, he was allowed in. He set Dean down on the floor in the living room and unpacked some of his toys for him to play with.

Dean set up he turned to Bobby, worried about the holy water routine.

"What's going on Singer? Have you had some trouble?"

"A minor demon was prowling a few towns over a few days ago, Mac and I caught it but I wasn't taking chances. It killed Wilkes." Bobby said sadly. Wilkes had been an old hunter friend of his since he got started.

Now John was worried. "What for, was it anything to do with my family?"

Bobby shook his head and explained that Wilkes had been hunted by the demons for a 40 year old hunt that killed off that particular demons family. John was relieved, he had been lucky this year, he knew that. Any threat while Dean was still vulnerable and defenceless scared him more than he could put into words

The hunters were soon joined by Mac who was going to be present for Dean's return to regular size just in case he needed medical care and for him to make sure Dean's mind was safe from the curse. He arrived as they had just finished dinner. Bobby greeted him at the door, and soon the three hunters were discussing Dean and the curse in the study while Dean drifted off to sleep in Johns arms. Mac was planning on staying until Dean was his usual age again and he was sure he couldn't sense any mental problems stemming from the curse, basically just in case.

"So around midday right? That's when the curse hit him?" Bobby asked John.

Thinking back to the incident, John tried to remember the time when Dean was cursed. "Uh around that. I know it was before half past two when I had run back to the truck. I had his watch and I checked it."

"Right then, we can prepare for around 2pm then." Bobby said.

"How violent was the change on Dean, John? Did he change instantaneously or did it take a bit?" Mac asked, wanting to know whether Dean would need medical attention or not.

"Nah there was a flash then there he was, tiny and sitting in his clothes on the floor, crying." John told them, "but I reckon it took longer mentally, remember how he was those first few days Bobby and how he wouldn't settle properly?" John asked.

Bobby nodded, remembering how Dean seemed confused and angry for a while, using his lungs to voice his feelings.

"Hmm, well I'll check him regularly after he changes back." Mac offered. That all decided, John put Dean to bed.

The few days, the hunters prepared for Deans change back and prepped the property in case the witch decided to make an appearance again. Her disappearance last year had seriously worried the hunters as they couldn't find any trace of her. Dean seemed fine but all hunters had remarked that he seemed older in some ways but he never voiced any problems and Mac couldn't detect any difference in his mind, only flickering that came and went as quickly as he detected them. The baby played with his toys and interacted normally with John and the others as John went through the baby clothes and items that Dean didn't need anymore. As he sorted through them, packing them into a storage box which Bobby agreed to store for the future. Dean was sitting near him, watching him pack them away in fascination. John had left out a change of clothes and the diapers for the next night and half day and as he placed toys in the box, he found himself remembering the last year. The bond between him and Dean has strengthened he thought, and he was going to miss the baby. He loved Dean fiercely and the "curse" he was under really wasn't. Dean had been a gift this last year, not a burden and he really didn't know how he was meant to have suffered. Some things had annoyed him, but not really.

He reached down to pick up Deans stuffed dog absently and his going to place it in the box was interrupted by Dean's panicked scream that snapped him out of his musings.

Starring at the toy in his hand, he crouched down and handed it to his now sobbing son who snatched it off him and begin inspecting it, sniffling.

"Sorry Dean, I'm not with it is I" John gently tickled Dean, who giggled at him. He held on to his dog, cooing at him.

"Everything alright?" Bobby asked from the study doorway.

John picked up Dean and turned to him. "Yeah its fine. I almost packed away the dog that's all." He explained to him.

Bobby grinned. "Well that would be awful; our ears really would have suffered."

John laughed at him, agreeing with him. Dean's devotion to the dog was cute and he wondered if it would be carried on when he became an adult again.

That night, John sat away from the others as Dean had his night bottle. He held Dean in his arms in their room while the baby fed. He told himself that Dean needed to be his proper age again for all sort of reasons, but he was going to miss this kid, whose eyes held innocence, happiness and pure trust instead of the jaded look of the 23 year old. As Dean slipped into slept in his arms, he placed him in his cot, kissing his baby's forehead and left him to go downstairs.

In the study, he sat with the others and Bobby handed him a drink. Nodding he took it and sipped it.

Mac toasted him and the hunters sat in silence until they all retired for the night. All of them were going to miss this version of Dean.

The next day found the men on guard. The house crackled with tension as they waited. As 2pm approached, John undressed Dean and wrapped him in a blanket so he didn't get hurt by his clothes when he changed. He held Dean as he paced the room, bouncing Dean, and entertaining him.

Growling at him, Bobby told him to sit down because he was making him dizzy.

"You're only wasting energy John, and its making me nervous." Mac reasoned; they had less than 15 minutes to go. Sighing, John sat and kept Dean near him.

"Sorry, just worried with all of this. I want it over, the waiting is killing me." He apologised.

"Yeah we know but stop eh?" Mac said. John grinned sheepishly and tried to relax, reminding himself that they had taken all the necessary precautions available to them. The clock counted down the minutes and around 5 minutes after 2 o clock, Dean on the couch near John, screeched loudly, then a flash enveloped him for a long moment. The hunters were all on their feet, ready to attack any threat. The light disappeared and on the couch, a blanket covering his lower half was Dean at his rightful age.

"Dean Son are you all right." John asked him. Dean starred around the room, taking in his surroundings. He didn't answer him, seemingly stunned.

"Dean?" Bobby and John tried, using a louder tone. Dean flinched and moved backwards, whimpering softly.

John and Mac moved near him. Dean recognised his father and held out an arm to his dad. John sat beside him and immediately Dean snuggled against him. He seemed so confused. Speaking gently to him, John tried to reassure Dean that he was alright. Bobby stood back letting John and Mac work, he remembered this disorientation Dean had been in last year. As Dean relaxed, though still not speaking Mac gently probed the young mans mind. Withdrawing after a moment he explained his findings to John and Bobby.  
"He is in a sort of limbo. His mind is still changing but I cannot sense the baby as much as I could. He is just confused at the moment but he definitely recognised us all."

John nodded. "Could you sense Dean as an adult though?" Mac went to answer him but Dean interrupted him.

"Dad?" He said softly, "…I feel weird." Dean blinked heavily at him, eyes still very innocent.

John wrapped the blanker around him more and gently pushed Dean back to lie down on the couch. "Its going to pass Dean it's just after effects of the curse."

Mac stood up and walked away, leaving Dean to his Dad for now.

Dean just watched John then Bobby for awhile before drifting off to sleep.

Standing over him, John and Bobby watched him sleep, both thankful that there were no immediate problems.

"Clothes, I better get him them." John said suddenly and headed off to get the sweatpants, underwear and t shirt that he had unpacked from Dean's duffel last night.

Coming back with them, John dressed Dean while he slept. Bobby snorted at him.

'I hope he is unaware of that later on, Winchester."

"Yeah, how much he will remember remains to be seen though." John said.

The hunters left Dean to sleep for the day. He awoke briefly around dinner time but wasn't interested in food that much and John put him to bed for the night.

The next day, Dean woke up to the room he stayed in at Bobby's when he was a kid. His head felt really fuzzy and he couldn't remember how he got there but vague memories of sleeping here recently were in his head but he remembered a cot.

The hell? He thought and he then remembered his dad talking about the after effects of a curse. Getting out of bed and grabbing a towel and change of clothes for a shower he decided to ask when he went downstairs. Heading wobbly to the shower, Dean wondered what the hell was going on and whether he really wanted to know.

Downstairs the hunters heard Dean get up and start the shower and grinned at each other. Yeah the kid was back and they were damn happy about it. Making breakfast and coffee, they waited for Dean to come downstairs. Mac frowned thinking.

"Maybe you should get him downstairs just in case John." He said worried that Dean was still disorientated.

"Good idea" John said and headed up to get his son down the stairs safely.

When the Winchesters were in the kitchen and Dean was present Mac examined him again. Satisfied that Dean wasn't suffering from the curse any longer, Mac nodded happily.

"Fine, John there's no major remnants in his head. Dean have you had any troubles with normal things?" Mac asked Dean who starred at him.

"Like what? What the hell happened to me?" he demanded.

The hunters starred at each other and sat down settling in for a long story.

John pushed a plate of food in front of Dean and began.

"Well son, remember that witch in Wyoming? Yeah she cursed you into…"

TBC

Well that's that. Dean is back. Now the teasing Dean chapter which will be the last one. Sam will be in the next one as well as Caleb. Read and review and remember the one shots. If you guys want anymore baby Dean let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the support and reviews with this story. Here is the last chapter. Deans back!

Disclaimer: not mine, now or ever

Dean sat and stared at his father, his mouth hanging open in shock as the past year was recounted. Every now and then Bobby and Mac would join in with an embarrassing tale of how cute or funny a specific incident had been and the three hunters would laugh themselves silly as all Dean could do was blush and he shifted his gaze to the table top.

He had vague memories of certain things, like Christmas with Sam and being carried around by the others, feeling really happy so he toughed out their teasing but the odd emotions he had felt since last night were present and he really didn't appreciate their teasing. He also was told that Caleb was on his way and wanted to see him, and that he had a bone to pick with him.

"And remember the hunt in Minnesota when he babysat him… and" Mac broke off the recount of the incident and dissolved into unmanly giggles, pounding the tabletop with a fist.

Dean glared at him not enjoying feeling as he was being made fun of and turned to Dad and Bobby for support only to find them in the same state.

"Hey! I'm right here." He snapped angrily having enough of this crap. It wasn't his fault whatever had happened so he got up and stomped wobbly out of the kitchen.

"Dean hey come back, we're just teasing." John called after him.

The hunters watched him go; now they felt awful.

John stood up, "I'll go after him, calm him down." Mac sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"He is still under the influence of his younger self's emotions, we are going to all choose our words carefully for a day I suspect." John shrugged and followed his son.

Dean was in the living room with his back to door. He was also near tears over the teasing. John sat in front of him on Bobby's coffee table. Dean blinked up at him as he sat down.

"What's wrong with me Dad?" He asked plaintively. John reached over and gently rubbed his head. Usually Dean would have product in and the dark blond hair would be styled but today it was soft and gel free under his hand.

"It's the leftover effects of the curse, Ace you will be better in a day or two." Dean nodded and scrubbed at his face wiping away the tears.

"Sorry about this" He muttered completely embarrassed at his father seeing him cry.

John laughed softly, "Ah don't worry I have seen you in worse this past year." Dean groaned at that reminder.

John then sat beside him on the couch, and Dean went to snuggle against him then stopped himself. John put his arm around his shoulder and hugged him near.

After a moment, Dean asked what Mac had meant about Caleb babysitting him.

"Yes that. Well he had to change you and you well peed on him." John said calmly, biting the inside of his lip at Dean's face and the blush that spread across it.

"Change like…change" He stuttered in disbelief. John nodded. The blush became worse and Dean groaned into his hands, shaking his head.

"I will never live this down." He declared after a minute of mumbling.

"Yeah we have pictures to remember the occasion." Dean went to glare then yawned, "Hey you rest, and I'll wake you later alright."

Dean nodded then stretched out on the couch. John stood up and moved back to the kitchen.

The other two hunters were waiting. They looked up as he came in.

"He alright?" Bobby asked plainly.

"Yeah he will be fine, hope the after effects don't last to long though, hes damn wobbly on his feet." John said.

Mac raised an eyebrow at him, "Well he spent a year in the just walking stage of course he will be for a while. I look at Dean later if you are that worried."

John nodded at him. "Hmm I better get him to call Sam later too, he will be anxious to hear he is the little brother again."

Bobby grinned, "I'm sorry I missed that. Would have been interesting." John grinned at him then frowned at the soft swearing from the living room. He and Bobby stood and went to the doorway to see what was going on.

On the couch, Dean had retrieved his yellow dog, as it had been half stuck under a chair leg and was now dozing in the couch with it. He had his back half to them and could not see them smirking at the sight he made.

As he slipped into sleep, Bobby muttered to John, "Really will not let him live this down."

Mac snorted from behind them and told them to leave him alone, Caleb was going to be here soon and he needed to rest.

John spent the early afternoon, clearing the last of the baby gear out of his truck and into storage boxes. He was in the room he and Dean had slept in last night and he was making, well straightening the beds they had slept in when a thought struck him. If Dean was wobbly on his feet, how were his body functions going?

He was in the process of checking Dean's bed when Bobby came in and caught him.

"Winchester what are ya doing?" he asked amused.

"I'm checking to see if Dean is in control of his bladder Singer. If he had an accident he wouldn't tell me in embarrassment." He explained. Bobby's amusement faded, yes Dean would not tell.

John was relieved to see that Dean was in control of himself and as he woke up from the nap he took, he seemed to be much better. The men were all eating pizza in the living room, and drinking at dinner when Bobby noticed the yellow dog under a cushion hidden.

"Do you want to hand the toy to me and I'll put it with the rest of the stuff?" he asked him.

Dean's face froze and protectively hid the dog from Bobby. "No its fine," he said quietly making them laugh at him. He just glared at them but he took his toy upstairs and put it away from them.

The next morning Dean was feeling pretty much himself, he checking over his baby and making sure she would go after a year of non-use when Caleb pulled up. The older man jumped out of the car and walked over smirking at him.

"How's it going Deuce? No diaper rash or anything." He teased him as he reached him. Dean sighed and gave him an exasperated look.

"Funny Caleb real funny." And he and Caleb gave each other a quick man hug, and knuckle bump. Caleb grinned at his friend.

"It's damn good to see you regular sized man, though you were a cute kid."

Dean Tuttered at him, "It's me dude, I am cute no matter what age."

Bobby and Caleb laughed at him.

"Come ya idjit's let's go have a drink. Your fathers waiting." Bobby suggested and he went inside.

Caleb stopped at his car, grabbing a bag before he went.

Inside there was a manly greeting amongst the hunters of back slapping and swearing. The all ended up in the living room, just talking. After a while, Caleb pulled a camera recorder out of his bag as well and turned it on.

"Well Dean Wanna see what you did for Christmas?" and handed it to him.

The others snickered at that.

He glared at them and played the footage of himself. He saw himself eating breakfast on his fathers, and Sam and him playing with toys that he was not going to use again. He watched the rest in silence as they swapped stories about what he did again, laughing.

Dean handed the camera to Caleb and grinned at him. "You are going to keep that aren't you?"

Caleb nodded, "Hell yeah dude, and you peed on me. I am going to keep this" he held the camera up. "As blackmail material."

The hunters all laughter at that. Dean included. He would do the same so he was not mad at that.

The next day, Caleb and Mac departed Bobby's salvage yard. They had been there to make sure their friend got back to himself without harm. While John and Bobby went over some research for a light hunt that John was taking Dean on to get him back into the swing of things, Dean was making sure he had everything ready to go. The yellow dog was in his main duffel, as he did not want to put it in a box, so he would hide it in the trunk later. He then remembered his brother. Sitting on the bed he quickly dialled Sam's number.

"Hello?" his brother answered.

"Hey dude, how's school?" Dean asked him.

"Dean! You're back to normal." Sam exclaimed happily, "Are you alright, do you need help or anything." He asked very fast.

Dean grinned. "Nah man I'm ok. Dad has been hovering around and if he isn't Bobby is." He explained.

"Good, I was worried about you. So there are no issues because of the curse?" He asked, making sure, that he knew Dean would lie otherwise.

Dean was kind impressed with his brothers protectiveness. "Its fine dude, I'm fine. You like being the older one for a while huh?"

Sam sounded a bit embarrassed when he responded, "Well yeah I did. There's no beating you though."

"Such a wuss. Man I thought it was me who was the baby for a year." Dean teased him gently.

"Jerk shut up." Sam snapped laughing at him.

"Bitch" Dean said automatically. They spoke for a while catching up. Dean was glad to hear his brothers' voice, and that he was happy to speak to him. He had been worried that he would see that he was normal again then go back to no contact again. That he decided would make him cry again.

Sam sighed over the phone, "I have to go man, a class is coming up." He sounded apologetic.

"It's cool Sammy, don't be a stranger again dude, text or call me, I mean it," Dean said to him hoping he would take the advice.

"I will Dean, don't worry, Bye man." Sam replied,

"Bye Sammy." Dean said and hung up. He grinned at the phone and put it in his pocket.

His father rapped on the door, "You ready to head out kiddo?"

Dean looked up, "Dean Dad, lets kill something." He retrieved his leather jacket and followed him downstairs.

Bobby was waiting for him, "Be safe boy, ya hear me?" he growled at him. Dean grinned widely "Yeah Bobby I'll be cool."

He went to leave for the truck, then decided to hell with it and gave Bobby a hug. He slapped the older man on the back then moved to the impala. He was going to enjoy driving after not being to drive for a year. John grinned at Bobby,

"See ya later Winchester, look after the boy."

"I will, see you" John replied and then he and Dean left the yard to go hunt and kill evil where they could find it. As they reached the open highway, John examined his son. The curse from the witch that they still had not been able to find was not a curse at all. The Winchesters had learned how much they needed each other as well as how much Dean did for them. Dean noted his thoughtful expression.

"Everything Dad?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah son, I'm fine."

The end.

Yay finished. I have finished it finally. I still want to do one shots of baby Dean so if you have something that so want to see, let me know. Read and review and thanks for reading.


End file.
